Never Alone
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: How can Naruto keep his good nature around him. Well he can interact with the dead. He has always known about his parents and they are not the only ones he can see. Adopted from Red-Hot-Habanero.
1. Chapter 1

this was adopted from _Red-Hot Habanero._With the authors permission, I Princesa Alisakura will carry one this magificenet legacy.

I do not own Naruto or this story.

Please praise Red-Hot-Habanero

* * *

**My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Even though my parents were killed the day I was born I was never really alone, you see I have a secret. I can see dead people. I found out when I was about five. The Third Hokage was giving me my monthly check to take care of myself.**(Real smart give five year old money to take care of himself.)** I was talking to my father and he was telling me a story about his teacher. The Third Hokage asked me who I was talking to. "My father of course" came my rely. The Third then went to explain that they had died the day I was born. Since that day I have kept quiet about seeing people that others could not.**  
**This is my story.**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break Line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Naruto wake up honey, it's time to get ready for school_ , A woman with long red hair was standing over the sleeping child. The boy looked like just like the older man who was

leaning against the door frame. They both had blond hair, though the boys was lying flat, and all three of them had blue eyes (not that you see Naruto's at the moment) that made you wonder, how can someone's eyes be so blue. Both adults seemed to be a little bit transparent.

"Make me." Was all I had said, this seemed to make the woman mad.

_You are so lucky I can't dump water on you like I want to,_ A tick forming on her brow

"No, but you can turn off the light on your way out. Thanks mom."

_Naruto,_ the other male said,_ if you don't get now then you won't have time to do your hair like mine. You do want to look like me don't you?_

"I will always want to be like you dad, I will just be late to class, again."

Naruto then turned over and was deciding whether or not to go back to sleep. At that moment all the electronics in the house started all came to life. His radio clock started to play Mama by My Chemical Romance. The TV started to play The Ring. And all the lights in the house were going off and on at the same time. It made it look like rave a little bit.

_Minato talk to your son!_ The woman yelled as she stormed out of the room. At the same time all electronics went back to normal.

_Aren't you taking your ninja test today? So you can't be late today._

Naruto who was sitting straight up at this point asked "They are called Genin, right?"

_That's right, and since you were thinking about being late you have to tell me the ninja levels as you get dress._

"But dad"

_No buts_

"Fine" Naruto gave up and he did the hand sign for his father to turn around.

_Why can't you just use the dressing curtain that's what's there for._

"I'm anything but normal. I mean how many 12 year olds do you know that can see the dead?"

_More than you think._ Minato said under his breath, as he did as his son wanted.

"The levels are Academy Students, Genin, Chuunin, Jounin or Elite Ninja , Anbu, Special Elite, Missing-Nin, Hunter-Nin, and Kage. … Wait I think I'm missing one."

At this time he was done dressing and on his way into the bathroom. He was counting on his fingers and said them again. Naruto then snapped his fingers and made a gun with his hands and pointed it at his father "I was missing a sage"

_Good now what kind of Kages are there?_

Naruto thought for a moment and then said "Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, and our very own Hokage."

Naruto walked into his kitchen and made him some breakfast. After having some over easy eggs he took started to leave when his mother stopped him

_Good luck today Naruto. I hope you do well._

_Your mother is right good luck_

"I don't see why you can't just come and watch me. It's not like anyone else can see you."

_Sorry Naruto but I need to visit someone soon._

Naruto started to leave once more when his mother poked her head out of the window and yelled, _Make good choices._

Naruto made a quick wave then headed off to school for what he hoped for the last time.

* * *

R&R please.

Please do not fav and run

JA ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chpater two ^^

Happy reading

* * *

I don't see why you can't just come and watch me. It's not like anyone can see you."

_'Sorry Naruto, but I need to visit someone today.'_Minato said.

Naruto started to leave once more when his mother poked head out of the window and yelled _'Make good choices.'_

Naruto then headed off to school for what he hoped would be the last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Break Line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Naruto's POV:**

_I don't see why they can't come. Sasuke's mom goes with him every day. I have even seen his father there, but only on days that we have an important test, so he might be there today. I feel bad for the guy. He lost his whole clan, and yet unlike me, he can't see his dead parents._

_I should be thinking about the test. I hope I pass this time. I can't tell mom and dad that I failed; again, it would break their hearts. If only we didn't have to make a clone, or if I knew one of dad's techniques, then I wouldn't fail. I have to thank mom when I get home for giving me the heads up about being tested on how to make clone. It is my worse technique. I would thank her for the warning about the extra credit, but it is useless to me. O man I'm already here._

"Alright class you all know what today is." said our teacher.

"Yeah the day Naruto fails for the third time in a row."

Why that over skinny, pig loving, no good wh-

"You have no room to talk Ino. How many times did you fail?"

When Ino didn't answer Iruka-Sensei continued, "That's what I thought. We will now start the final your name is called proceed to the testing room. Names will be chosen at random from this hat. The final test will be on the clone jutsu."

Iruka-Sensei reached behind him, and picked up a black hat from the desk he was standing in front of.

That it is still my worse technique what would happen if I can't do it. Maybe I should ask.

"Iruka-Sensei, what would happen if we can't do the clone technique?"

"You should know the answer to that Naruto. You don't pass, but this time there we are doing something a little different. If you can show me a technique from your family then you can get extra credit. Now depending on your form and how well for do the clone technique will decide to pass or fail you. Good luck to you all. The first name to be called is ..."

Not me, not me, not me.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto got up and walked towards the testing room. Once he got there he placed his hand on the handle.

Of course. That's just my luck. It's now or never. I am going to go in there and ace this thing. On three I am going to rush in there and do my best. "One. Two. THREE."

**Normal POV:**

"THREE." Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs and rushed through the door.

Once inside the room he saw Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sensei sitting behind a table that had rows of headbands on it.

"Iruka-Sensei how did you get here so fast? You were just in the other room when I left and here you are now. Do you know the fourths technique?" Naruto asked hoping that he did know the technique.

"No Naruto that was a shadow clone in the classroom. That way I can keep an eye on the class and do the test." Was Iruka's reply.

"O" With that said Naruto then made the hand sign and said clone Jutsu. What came out was a black and white blob that almost looked like Naruto. Naruto looked to his left and saw this and knew what was coming next.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you failed." Iruka said with sadness in his voice.

"Iruka-Sensei he's off but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try so you know he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki-Sensei we can't make exceptions." Iruka replied sadly.

"You're right. I mean its not like he has a family technique to show us. Naruto you may leave now." Mizuki said

The whole time the two adults were talking Naruto kept looking between the two.

"Wait I do know a special technique. I know it's not a family technique, but here goes nothing. Sexy Jutsu!"

Naruto turned into a female version of himself. The difference was that she was naked. Thankfully, or not thankfully, there were clouds covering her most personal areas.

"NARUTO WHAT DID I TELL YOU YESTERDAY ABOUT DOING THAT JUSTU?" Iruka yelled while he was lying on the floor with a nose bleeding.

Naruto feeling sad ran out of the room.

A few hours later

Naruto was sitting outside the school. He was hearing all the congrats and 'I'm so proud of you's.' when he overheard two women talking about him, saying it is a good thing that he didn't pass. When he saw his teacher walks up to him.

"Naruto why don't we get out of here." Mizuki said. Seeing that Naruto needed some convicting Mizuki continued "Tell you what if you watch the sunset with me, then I will treat you some Ramen, the good stuff. What do you say?"

At the word Ramen, Naruto looked up and followed Mizuki to a rooftop.

"My Mama always said life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get. Iruka is tough but he's not against you." Mizuki

"Then why, why only me? Said Naruto, still sad about failing.

""He wants you to be strong with all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents, no family."

**Naruto's POV:**

But I do have parents, and a family you just can't see them. I don't think any one can see them but me.

"But this time I really wanted to graduate." Man listen to me I sound like a little kid that just lost his puppy. I guess in a sense I did. But instead of losing my puppy I lost my future.

**NormalPOV:**

Mizuki chuckled and turned back to Naruto.

"Well then I guess I have to tell you." said Mizuki.

"Huh"

"It's a secret, but I'm going to let you in on it." Mizuki then leaned down and whispered something into Naruto's ear.

* * *

R&R please.

Please do not fav and run

JA ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three ^^

Happy reading

* * *

Mizuki chuckled and turned back to Naruto.

"Well then I guess I have to tell you." said Mizuki.

"Huh"

"It's a secret, but I'm going to let you in on it." Mizuki then leaned down and whispered something into Naruto's ear.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Start Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Naruto's POV:**

_I can't believe Mizuki-Sensei told me about this great scroll. Look at all of these jutsus._

Naruto was standing outside looking at the scroll of forbidden seals. He was looking at it like a kid in a candy store.

_All right, let's see, the first one is Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. Man if I can't do the shadow clone technique what makes Mizuki-Sensei think I can do this one. Maybe there is something in here to help me. Well I guess I will get started._

**Iruka's POV:**

Iruka was lying in bed at his house thinking about, who else, Naruto.

_I feel bad Naruto, we grew up the same way, both of our parents were killed by that demon. It took me a while to see that Naruto wasn't the nine tails. But, once I had, Naruto started to do better in class. All he needed was someone to believe in him at school. I wonder if he has noticed that I know his little secret. I know he can see his parents. His mother has been there a few times, I've even seen his father a few times, giving the boy some emotional support whenever some of the kids gave him a hard time. On the days Naruto wasn't in class I've seen his mother looking at my day planer. My guess is so she can get his work for the day. I was really hoping to have seen him graduate this time he really wanted it. Not to mention the other graduated though his mother was helping him._

BANG

"Iruka wake up!"

_That sounded like Mizuki._

"What, what is it?" _This can't be good if Mizuki came here in the middle of the night._

"You need to come to lord Hokage right away. It's Naruto, he stole the sacred scroll."

_Shit he doesn't mean …_"You mean the forbidden scroll of sealing? NO."

Iruka and Mizuki dashed off towards the Hokage tower. They got there in time to hear the Hokage say to bring Naruto to him at once. They ran in different directions from everyone else looking for said boy.

_Where would he go? Home, no his parents might be there. The school, not likely. Think where would he go? I've got it, I'll go to his house and see if I can a clue there, with any luck one of his parents will be there and I can ask them._

Iruka ran off to Naruto's house. Once he got there, he was sad to see the state of the place. It had broken windows that were fixed a little bit. But, what caught him off guard was that there was a living person in his house. The man had sliver hair that was standing straight up. He also was wearing a mask that covered most of his face. The only part it wasn't covering was his eyes. But, his right eye was covered by his headband that had the leaf symbol on it. He was talking to Minato. To anyone else it looked like he was talking to himself, but Iruka could see the former Hokage.

"Hokage, were does your son like to hang out?" Iruka shouted out as he burst though the door.

"Iruka are you feeling ok? There is no one here but us." Kakashi said in an even voice.

"You can drop the act Kakashi, I can see him. But that's not what important right now. Your son has stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing. I need to know where your son likes to hang out when he is alone."

_'There are different spots, one is in_ _the forest behind this house and the other is on top of the Hokage Monument '_Minato said as he looked at the two males.

"I'll take the Monument, Iruka take the forest. I hope we get to him before anyone else does."

_'I'm going with you Iruka. Kushina go with Kakashi.'_Minato said to his wife, who was in a different room.

And with that said, both groups went there ways.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Break Line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Iruka and Minato had been running (well Iruka was running, Minato was just floating) though the forest when the caught sight of a flash of yellow and orange. It was Naruto, and he was out of breath.

_'What is he doing out here, why didn't he come home, why did he steal the scroll?'_Minato had asked theses questions at the same time.

"Well Hokage, he failed the exam today. He most likely didn't want to disappoint you, or your wife. That may be why he didn't come home. As for the scroll, I don't know why he stole it, or what he is doing out here with it. I'm just glad that we found him before anyone else did." Iruka said as he got closer to the boy, who hadn't noticed him yet.

"It's all over!" Iruka said to the boy, who only gave a small laugh in reply.

"Caught me already? Not bad, your quick Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique," He then turned to his father, " Hey pops."

_'Is that what why you stole the scroll, and came out here, to learn form it?'_Minato asked. But like always when they were in public, Naruto didn't respond to him.

"Naruto answer your father!" Iruka asked told Naruto.

_'It's ok son, he see me as well.'_Minato explained to him.

"Mizuki-Sensei told me that if I took this scroll, and learned a technique from it I could pass. He told me where to find the scroll, and everything ..."

_'In coming!'_

Iruka then pushed Naruto out of the way of the on coming shuriken and kunai came at them.

"That's gonna scar, you psycho." Naruto said after seeing a kunai stuck in Iruka's leg.

_'Naruto, what ever you do don't let go of that scroll.'_ Minato said. He then looked between the two teachers knowing it was about it get ugly._  
_

He nodded.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

R&R please.

Please do not fav and run

JA ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four ^^

Happy reading

* * *

Iruka then pushed Naruto out of the way of the on coming shuriken and kunai

came at them

"That's gonna scar, you psycho." Naruto said after seeing a kunai stuck in Iruka's leg.

_'Naruto, what ever you do don't let go of that scroll'_ Minato said.

He then looked between the two teachers knowing it was about it get ugly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Start Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So I see he told you everything." Mizuki's voice was coming from above them. Looking up, the three saw Mizuki.

"I should have known." said Iruka, while looking between Mizuki and Naruto.

"Naruto, give me the scroll, Now!" Mizuki demanded as he held out his hand. Naruto looked confused at the tree men in front of him.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Naruto asked as he finally understood what was happening.

_'Naruto, that scroll your holding contains forbidden jutsus that the village in great danger!'_The fourth said looking at his son.

"Mizuki used you to get the scroll for his own power." Iruka said as he moved in between the two.

"Whose bright idea was to put all of Konoha's forbidden jutsus in one scroll in the first place?" Naruto asked looking at his father, who just rubbed the back of his neck. "Smooth.' Naruto said under his breath.

_'It seemed like a good idea at the time.'_Minato said looking at Naruto, who looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Yeah, so did stealing the scroll, and you see what mess we are in" Naruto said as he moved his gaze back to Mizuki.

"Naruto, Iruka is telling you lies. He is just jealous that he can't use the jutsus in it. And stop talking to yourself, people will think your crazy!" Mizuki said while looking around for some ANBU he might have missed

"Mizuki-sensei, are your sure that this scroll isn't some super secret jutsus, that are forbidden? I mean it's called The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing for a reason." Naruto said as he moved the scroll in front of him.

"How do you know that name?" Mizuki and Iruka said looking at the boy.

"It's right here." Naruto said as he pointed to a label on the front of the scroll. In huge block letters were the words 'Forbidden Scroll of Sealing' in red. Next to the words was a 'beware' sign.

_'That's my son for you, pointing out the obvious, though the beware sticker is new.'_Minato said looking at said boy.

"Well I thought that it looked better this way." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck, and beaming with pride.

"Now is **not **the time to be praising him, I mean he just stole that." Iruka said as he pointed to the scroll.

"I'll tell you a secret that everyone expect you know." said Mizuki.

"No it's forbidden!" Iruka yelled at the other teacher.

"No one is to tell you that the nine-tails is in you! Mizuki said with his voice dripping with hatred.

"I know." Naruto said as he looked at his feet.

"WHAT!" All three men shouted at the same time.

"That's a topic for another time." Iruka said looking at Minato.

_'I agree. I would like to know whose dreams I will be haunting for a while!'_Minato said as he looked towards the village.

"You sound like mom." Naruto said looking at his father.

"DIE NARUTO!" Mizuki shouted as he pulled a Fuma Shuriken from bind him, and threw it at Naruto. Naruto, seeing the shuriken headed for him; ready himself for impact by closing his eyes. When impact never came, Naruto opened his eyes, he saw Minato and Iruka standing there, shielding him. The Fuma Shuriken was in Iruka's back.

"You know Naruto; we are the same, you and I. After my parents died, I could see people who had passed on, just like you. The only attention I wanted was that of the living, so I became the class clown. My grades started to suffer. I would get into trouble, and I would have to pay for it later. I was so lonely because I could see lost loved ones, but I couldn't see my parents. I grew up thinking I was a freak, and that there was something was wrong with me. I saw that you were going though the same thing as me, and I should have been there for you more. I'm sorry; no one should have to suffer that." Iruka was looking down at Naruto. He was crying so hard that tears were landing on Naruto.

"Don't make me laugh. Iruka always hated you, because the nine-tails killed his parents. And the beast is now inside you. He would say anything to get the scroll." Mizuki said with laughter in his voice.

_'Naruto, you don't really believe that, do you?'_Minato asked when Naruto nodded his name no; he continued _'Good, here's the plan. Naruto, run to the big oak, and hide the scroll in it, then find yourself a hiding spot near the edge of the forest. Iruka, when Naruto runs off, call after him, and make it look convincing. Then go after him. GO!'_Minato shouted the last word at Naruto.

"NARUTO, NARUTO!" Iruka yelled as said boy ran from his teachers.

"You know, once he makes up his mind, nothing going to change it. He's going to use the scroll to get revenge on the village. You saw that look in his eyes, didn't you? Those were the eyes of a beast." Mizuki said as he jumped from the tree.

"No, Naruto isn't like that!" Iruka said as he pulled the Fuma Shuriken from his back and threw at the other teacher, which he dodged with ease.

"You're a joke! After I eliminate Naruto and take the scroll, I'll come back for you." Mizuki said as he disappeared.

"I won't let you. Hokage-samma, where is that tree you were talking about." Iruka asked as he headed the way Naruto went.

_'Just up ahead, on the left. When you get the scroll, turn yourself into Naruto.'_

"Kay." Iruka said as he got to the tree with the scroll hidden inside it.

_'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law.'_Minato said as he floated next to Iruka.

"What are you doing?" Iruka said looking at the ghost.

_'Getting it out of the way.'_

"You know he can't hear you, right?"

_'I know, but it makes me feel better. Now, head towards the Hokage tower I think we will run into Mizuki any minute now.'_Minato said once the duo reached the big oak, and Iruka changed into Naruto.

As if on cue, an Iruka look alike started to chase Naruto (Iruka).

'_Naruto, if's that's you rub the back of your neck.'_ Minato said waving his hand in front of Iruka's look a like's face When the look alike didn't move, Minato shouted at the real Iruka _'It's Mizuki, be careful. I'm going to find Naruto, and get him to safety.'_And with that, he was gone.

In some near by trees, Naruto heard the sounds of battle. He was debating wither or not to help his favorite teacher, when a voice behind him started him.

'_Don't even think about it, young man! If you jump into that fight, you will be grounded longer then you already will be when we get home. I understand that you had a good intentions for taking the scroll, but you do_**_not_**_steal from our own village'_Minato got down on to his level, so he can look him in the eye. _'Naruto, your mother and I love you very much, and we just want what's best for you, and stealing from Konoha is not it'_

"So, stealing is ok, just not from Konoha, how is that good morals?"

'_Don't question it; you will be saner that way.'_Minato said laughing at his son's question. _'Now shush, you will want to hear what's being said.'_Minato said as he floated over to where the other two were.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto (Iruka) was jumping though the trees, with Iruka (Mizuki) close behind him.

"Naruto, everything Mizuki told you was a lie, give me the scroll." Iruka shouted at Naruto. Naruto then turned his body around so that he was nearly hugging Iruka. When he got close enough, Naruto stabbed Iruka, and threw him to the ground. Iruka caught Naruto's leg before he fell, and brought him down with him. When Naruto landed on the ground, he took off the scroll and held it in front of him. Iruka turned to ask

"How did you know it was me," Iruka changed into Mizuki "and not Iruka?" Naruto then became Iruka, with a smile on his face.

"Because, I'm Iruka!"

"Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one whipped out your family."

"I don't care what you say, you are not getting your hands on this scroll," Minato then flew, and stood next to Iruka.

"As if you can stop me, don't you get it, Naruto is just like me. He wants the scroll for his own power, and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He will pour all his rage into the scroll, and destroy everything."

"You're right, that's how beasts are … But that's not how Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind. He works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up, and everyone jumps on him for it. But, his suffering has only makes him stronger. That's why he isn't like the nine-tails; he's Naruto Uzumaki, of the village hidden in the leafs"

'_I couldn't have said it better my self.'_

"Do you really believe that, Iruka? I was going to save you for later, but you're finished!" Mizuki said as he pulled off the second Fuma Shuriken. When out of nowhere Naruto pushes Mizuki out of the path of Iruka.

"Not bad for a punk." Mizuki said as he dusted himself off.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto said as stood in front of Iruka.

"Such big words, I can completely destroy you with a signal move." Mizuki said as he readies himself for an attack.

"Take your best shot. I'll give it back a thousand fold!" Naruto said as he made a hand sign.

"Let's see what you can do, nine-tailed fox." Mizuki said as he ran forward.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Soon the clearing, they were standing in, was now filled with hundreds of Narutos, ready to kick some butt.

'_Naruto, those aren't just illusions, they are completely solid. You mastered an extremely advanced jutsu.'_Minato said in awe of his son.

"What's this? What's going on?" Mizuki asked as he stopped and looked at all the different Narutos, trying to find the real one.

"Well, if you aren't coming, then we're coming to you." All the clones jumped on him at the same time; they punched, kicked, and even bit him. Once the man had been knocked out, Naruto got rid of the clones, and walked over to where Iruka and Minato were.

'_Don't you think you over did it?'_

"Sorry dad, I still can't control how many I can make." Naruto said rubbing his neck "Are you ok sensei?"

"Naruto, come here, I want to give you something." Iruka said with a smile. "Close your eyes," There was a rusting as Iruka removed his own headband and tied it around Naruto's head.

"Alright, you can open them now." Iruka said once he was sitting in front of the boy.

"Congratulations, you pass!" Iruka and Minato said at the same time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

R&R please.

Please do not fav and run

JA ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five ^^

Happy reading

* * *

"Naruto, come here, I want to give you something." Iruka said with a smile. "Close your eyes," There was a rusting as Iruka removed his own headband and tied it around Naruto's head.

"Alright, you can open them now." Iruka said once he was sitting in front of the boy.

"Congratulations, you pass!" Iruka and Minato said at the same time.

**~~~~~~~~~~Start Chapter~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto was so happy that he passed that he almost forgot that he let his little secret out, almost.

_'Iruka can you take that scroll back to the Hokage, I would do it my self, but I need to talk to Naruto. That and I think a floating scroll might freak him out.' _Minato asked as he walked over to his son.

"Sure, I wish we could have talked again for different reasons, but it was still nice to talk to you. If I see Kakashi I will tell him that everything is alright." And with that, Iruka left the pair.

"What did he mean by 'talk again' ?" Naruto asked as he started walking back home.

_'Well we would talk at your parent- teacher meetings.' _Minato said as he caught up with him.

"You went to those?"

_'Yes, but that's a story for a another time. For now we need to talk about what happened tonight'_

"What's to talk about? I was tricked by an evil teacher."

_'Let's start with you failing, and end with how long you've known about the Kyuubi.' _Minato said as the duo came upon their home. Once they got inside, they saw a very pissed off red-haired woman.

_'Naruto Uzumaki you are grounded for six months ...'_

"SIX MONTHS!"

_'Now, now Kushina, there is more to the story, then what meets the eye.' _Minato said hoping to calm down the woman.

"Yeah, I was tricked!" Naruto all but yelled.

_'Yes, but if you hadn't failed, then Mizuki wouldn't have had a reason to tell such a story. So you're grounded for two weeks.'_ Minato said in his Hokage voice.

"TWO WEEKS!" Both Kushina and Naruto yelled for different reasons.

_'Yes, two weeks. One week for sealing the scroll, and another for not using your head. I know you are a smart, you just need to start using that head of yours.'_

"So, you're grounding me for failing the exam?" Naruto said in a rather loud voice.

_'I didn't say that. You're grounded because if you used your common sense then you would have seen though Mizuki story. I don't care if you become a shinobi, or not. As long as you were happy with what you choice to do. We are ohana, and ohana means ...'_ Minato said looking at his wife.

"Family"

_'Family means no one gets left behind or ...'_ Kushina said looking at her son.

"Or forgotten. I know, I know, and if it's worth anything I am sorry I failed."

_'You know Minato, now that Naruto is grounded he can't have any Ramen.' _Kushina said with anger in her voice, she was bitter that she had worried over Naruto. It wasn't the fact that he made her worry, but because the event was handled without her input.

"What?"

_'She's right, Ramen is a privilege, not a right. We will go to the market tomorrow and get different things. Naruto can you do me a favor, could you stop talking so loud, people will think you're talking to your self.'_

"Wouldn't be the first time." Naruto said under his breath.

_'On a different note, Naruto, why don't you tell us how long have known about the Kyuubi?'_

_'He knows about it, how?'_ Kushina asked in a low voice.

_'Mizuki attacked and told him, but he somehow already knew about it. Naruto can you please answer the question.'_ Minato had started out strong, but he ended in a whisper.

"I have always kinda known, but I didn't know for sure until I started to learn how to become a shinobi. The first thing they taught us in history is the Kyuubi attack, and they went into detail, to much if you ask me. That's when the nightmares started. At first it was just the feelings of fear, hatred, regret, the smell of blood, and the fuzzy outlines. As these nightmares continued the clearer the picture became. I was also having these nightmares closer and closer together. I would have one once in a blue moon, then once a month, then, once every two weeks, now I am having them once a week. By the time the full picture came into view I had learned the transformation jutu for my sexy jutsu. So, I transformed into a classmate of mine and went to the library. There I learned that you can't kill the Kyuubi, only seal it away. And, who was it's last host was. Don't worry though, I burned the books, that way no one else could read them. Then I kinda was able to piece together the rest, the fact that everyone in the village hates me, well not everyone, the fact that the attack happened on the day I was born, I hear the whispers of people calling me demon. It wasn't that hard. While mom was giving birth the Kyuubi broke out of his seal, and dad died sealing it in me. I only have one question, why didn't you tell me about what was inside of me."

_'We didn't know how you would take it, so we decide to tell you when you became or a shinobi, or 16, which ever came first.'_ Kushina said next to Naruto. During his little speech, both of his parents had came over to his side and dropped to their knees.

_'I was also scared that you might hate me.'_ Minato said in a small voice. Everyone was shocked by his confession.

"Dad I could never hate you, either of you. You both gave up your lives to protect the village. I couldn't be prouder. I get to say my father not only died protecting this village, but he also lead it. Though no one will believe me." Naruto said said the last part with a little laughter in his voice. At that point Minato thew his hands around Naruto and tried to hug him. He left his arms hovering where he wanted them to be, so they wouldn't go threw him.

"Mom, dad, do you mind if I go to bed, a lot happened today, and I'm pretty tired?" Naruto asked after his father let him go.

_'Sure honey, goodnight.'_ Kushina said still a little shocked from what she heard.

_'Night kid'o.'_ The fourth said ruffling Naruto's hair. although, his hand just went right through the boy's head.

**~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~**

R&R please.

Please do not fav and run

JA ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six ^^

Happy reading

* * *

"Dad I could never hate you, either of you. You both gave up your lives to protect the village. I couldn't be prouder. I get to say my father not only died protecting this village, but he also lead it. Though no one will believe me." Naruto said said the last part with a little laughter in his voice. At that point Minato thew his hands around Naruto and tried to hug him. He left his arms hovering where he wanted them to be, so they wouldn't go threw him.

"Mom, dad, do you mind if I go to bed, a lot happened today, and I'm pretty tired?" Naruto asked after his father let him go.

_'Sure honey, goodnight.'_ Kushina said still a little shocked from what she heard.

_'Night kid'o.'_ The fourth said ruffling Naruto's hair.

**~~~~~~~~~~Start Chapter~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto was walking down the street headed down to to the market. His mother floating down behind him. He got to a stand that was selling some vegetables.

_'We are going to need some tomatoes. Pick that one, it's the ripest.'_ Kushina said pointing to one of the fruit. When Naruto went to grab it, a pale hand grabbed his stopping him from getting it. Following the hand back to it's owner, Naruto saw it belong to Sasuke. Sasuke was holding the tomato in his other hand.

"Sasuke, what the hell?" Naruto shouted at the said person.

"This tomato is mine, dobe. It is the ripest" Sasuke said as he added the fruit to his basket with other tomatoes. Behind him was a transparent women who looked identical to him, she had a furious look on her face.

_'Sasuke, I know you can hear me young man! Give that back, you have plenty!'_

"Teme, that tomato would have been mine if you wouldn't have stop my hand from grabbing it." Naruto shouted as he pointed at Sasuke.

_'Naruto stop. You're making a scene.'_ The blonde's mother try to reason. But, it was already to late. Some of Sasuke's fan girls had over hear him yelling at their idol. They came rushing to the duo and started yelling at him. Seeing the girls were distracted by Naruto, Sasuke left the group with out making a sound. His mother stayed behind and deeply apologized for her son's arrogant behavior.

"Sasuke can have any tomato he wants, dead last." One girl shouted.

_'He already had six others. Why did he need that one?'_

"Yeah, he needs it to so he can stay strong." Another girl yelled.

_'Strong, that's what he is? I though he was a little prick that enjoyed picking on my son. Man I wish you could see me right now. I would would give you a tongue whipping of a life time!'_

Mikoto sighed before floating away,_ ' I would even give you permission.'_

"Here take one, you will need it to become strong." A third girl said as she picked up a tomato and threw it at Naruto. It hit him on the right cheek, under his eye.

"Hey!" The stand owner yelled at the group. The girls seeing the out raged man ran."Who's going to pay for that?" He yelled after them.

_'Why you, get back here, so I can rip you from limb from limb!' _The pissed off mother yelled after the girls.

"I will sir. I'm sorry for the disturbance I have caused." Naruto said as he bowed.

"Just get out of here, demon!" The man yelled while he threw his own tomato at the boy. Which hit his shirt. The force of the hit caused Naruto to fall. He got up and ran the way he came.

_'Hey ass hole, that's my son you're throwing food at. You are so lucky that touch you. This conversation isn't over!'_ The Red head shouted as she first to to hit the man, then going after her son. She found him sitting alone on the swing outside the academy.

_'Don't worry about him'_ Kushina said as she got down on his level.

"You rip him a new one?" Naruto asked looking at his mother.

_'Sure did, and he's getting more tonight. No one messes with my kid and gets away with it.'_ She said with a laugh in her voice.

"Thanks mom. I wish other people could see you like I can." Naruto said as he drew in the dirt with his foot.

_'Me too honey, me too. How about we go home get you cleaned up and then head over to Ichiraku?'_ She said as she stood up.

"What about dad, I'm grounded remember." Naruto said as he hopped off the swing.

_'Tsh, that push over? I can get him to come around.'_ The red head mother said as she ruffed his hair.

"Thanks mom." Naruto said as he wiped off some of the tomato juice from his face. The pair headed towards home. When the two got home Naruto ran into the bathroom.

_'We need to talk.'_ Kushina said as she floated up to her husband. She waited till the shower started before she said anything.

_'You know when a woman says that it's never a good thing.'_ Minato said looking up from the scroll he was reading. He wore a smirk on his face. It quickly left when he saw Kushina's face.

_'Naruto is going to Ichiraku after his shower.'_ She said looking Minato in the eye.

_'No, he's grounded. He was suppose to go to the market today and get the things you told him.'_ Minato said looking back at the scroll.

_'He was, until a brat, that goes by the name of Uchiha, ruined it. It's hard to believe he's Mikoto's son'_ Kushina said pushing Minato away from the scroll. She then told him what had happened at the market.

_'Alright.'_ Minato said a bit sad. He said it hoping the conversation would end there. He knew how his wife could be when it came to Naruto.

_'I'm going to give that stale owner a piece of my mind.' _Kushina said making a fist, and shaking it.

_'Let me do it. The last time you did it the man needed to be hospitalized.'_ Minato said rubbing his temples. He did this not out of a headache, but out of habit.

_'It's not my fault that he had a low psyche.'_ Kushina said putting her hands on her hips.

_'Which is probably why he never became a shinobi.'_ Minato said recalling that he never seen that man in his office to get a mission.

_'He deserved it. Naruto was just looking at the masks. It wasn't like he trying to steal one.'_ Kushina said looking at the blond ghost.

_'That's besides the point.' _Minato said trying to get her back on topic. At that moment The shower had stop.

**~~~~~~~~~~ The next day after after having his picture taken ~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage office. The Hokage, and the record shinobi were sitting behind the desk, while Naruto sat on the other side, with his parents behind him. The Hokage was looking at Naruto's registration paper. Naruto was chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

"At first I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it. It took me three hours to work it out, and stuff. But, I got it. Like an art project on my face. Only cooler." Naruto said looking at the Hokage.

_'Oh, I've got to see this.'_ Kushina said as she went behind the Hokage to see the picture. She took one look at the picture and burst out laughing.

"Take it again." The Hokage said as he put the registration paper down.

"No way!" Naruto said looking at the older man.

"We can't expect this photo." The Hokage said closing his eyes.

_'Minato you have to see this.'_ Kushina said in between laughs.

"Yeah, well I'm not doing it again." Naruto said. Minato went over to where his wife is, looked at the photo and sweat dropped.

_'Naruto.'_ Was all the ghost said as Naruto and the Hokage had a Looked at each other. Naruto, feeling the pressure, used his sexy jutsu. The Hokage fell to the floor with blood dripping from his nose.

_'That's another week, young man.'_ His mother shouted

_'And, he hasn't even met Sensei yet.'_ Minato said looking at his son, who had turned back. His wife just glared at him.

"That's the sexy jutsu you say?" The Hokage said removing the blood from his face. "Very tricky, much too tricky. Never do it again."

_'Damn right you'll never do it again. Is this what you been learning when you go off by yourself?'_ Kushina asked looking at him.

"Where is your headband,Naruto? You're suppose to be wearing it." The Hokage asked looking at the headband less boy.

"Oh, I'm not putting it on before the orientation. I don't want to mess it up." Naruto said as he played with his goggles.

"So, you want your headband nice. But, your photo that is suppose to id you makes you look like a clown. It's for shinobi training and missions. Which is the key to your future. Look at this picture. You can't even tell who it is." The Hokage said as he picked up the paper once again.

"Well fine. How am I suppose to know this stuff anyways?" Naruto asked .

_'Well, maybe if you listen to what your father has say once in a while. And really, you should retake this picture.'_ His mother said looking at her son.

_'Now, now honey. We agreed that when Naruto became a shinobi that he could make his own decisions. If that's how he wants hos picture, let it be. But I wonder something. I wonder how long it will take the Third to realize that we have a little spy around here.'_ Minato said looking at the door. At that moment Konohamaru came into running into the room.

"Old man, I challenge you. I'm going to become the Hokage." He was holding shuriken. Seeing the danger, Kushina stepped on Konohamaru's scarf, causing him to trip. As he was getting up another shinobi came running into the room.

"Some thing trip me." Konohamaru said his eyes landing where Kushina was, for just a moment before looking away.

"Are you O.K. Honorable Grandson?" The new comer asked. "And by the way there isn't anything for you to trip on. It's pretty flat." Not liking the look the man was giving her son, Kushina started to mess with the man by making funny faces at him.

"Alright you're the one who tripped me aren't you?" Konohamaru asked pointing at Naruto. Annoyed, Naruto grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him ready to punch him.

"You tripped over your own feet." He yelled at him.

"Hey you, take your hands off right now. He's the Honorable Grandson of the third Hokage" The new comer shouted at Naruto.

_'Yeah well. That's the Honorable son, so lay off'_ Kushina said pointing at Naruto. Naruto, not paying attion to his mother, looked at the boy he had in his grip.

"What's the matter, I thought you were going to hit me. Afraid that my grandfather is the Hokage?" Konohamaru said baiting Naruto.

"I don't care if he's your grandmother! So believe it!" Naruto yelled at him as he hit him over the head. Minato had a small smile on his face when he saw the posture of Konohamaru change. Kushina just laughed at the man freaking out.

"You are the grandson of the Honorable Third Hokage, you can not let him draw it into a fight, even if he deserves it." The man said as he scolded Konohamaru.

_'Deserves it? Let me at him. Let me at him.'_ Kushina shout as Minato held her back.

"He's far beneath you."

_'Beneath him? Minato if you don't let me go right now, so help me.'_ Kushina said as she tried to gt out of Minato's hold.

"You mustn't stoop to his level. As your elite shinobi trainer I am always right. Which means I am never wrong. Which means I am always right."

_'Never Wrong my ass!'_ Kushina yelled.

"I am far above the other trainers. So heed my every word." The man said as he turned his back on the pair of boys.

_'Why don't you leave Naruto. I don't know how much longer I can hold her back.'_ Minato said looking at his son. Naruto calmly left the room with Konohamaru following behind him. After some time they could hear the man yell 'Honorable Grandson'.

**~~~~~~~~~~ Outside ~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto and his parents started on his way home. Minato and Kushina looked behind him a saw the boy following Naruto.. Naruto noticed it right away to. At first Naruto he saw Konohamaru trying to hide behind buildings. Then he grabbed a cloth that looked like the road and covered himself, but his feet were showing. Naruto went down a little ways more before he turned back. Konohamaru had another cloth, but this one looked like a fence. It would have looked convincing if it wasn't for the fact the wood planks were sideways.

"I know you're following me, so just give it up." Naruto said pointing at the boy Konohamaru just stood behind the cloth like nothing happened. "That's so obvious it's pathetic." Naruto said hoping to get him to lower the cloth.

"Saw though my disguise, uh. The rumors about you are true. You're good. Alright, I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer." Konohamaru said pointing at Naruto.

"Uh?" Naruto said taken back by the boy had told him.

"After wards you have to show me how to do that sexy jutsu thing, you did on Grandpa Hokage.

_'NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU LEARNING THAT JUTSU!'_ Kushina yelled at the boy. Minato then took her a little distance from where the boys were.

"Who's she?" Konohamaru asked afraid of the now angered woman.

"My mom, this is some kind of joke, isn't it?" Naruto asked looking at Konohamaru.

"No, I need a new trainer. Please boss?" Konohamaru begged.

"Boss?" Naruto asked wondering about his new nickname.

"Yeah you're the boss, boss, boss ,boss." Konohamaru said as he got excited.

"Well, how can I so no to that?" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

_'I do believe he has made his first friend.'_ Minato said as he watched the pair. He then led Kushina away from the boys so they could be alone.

**~~~~~~~~~~ An hour later ~~~~~~~~~~**

After some tries and misses the pair find themselves out in the forest behind Naruto's house. They were sitting on an old log having a drink.

"You were able to see my mother earlier, weren't you?" Naruto asked looking at the boy.

"You mean the scary red head? Yeah why do you ask?" Konohamaru asked taking a drink.

"So what's obsession you've got with your grandfather?" Naruto asked hoping to distract the younger male.

"My Grandfather named Konohamaru after the village, so it should be easy to remember. But no one calls me that name. Not one person in the whole village. That's 'cause when they look at me, they don't really see me. All they see is the Honorable Grandson of the Lord Hokage. No one knows who I am. I can't stand it anymore. It's like I'm invisible, like I don't exist. I hate that. That's the reason why I have got to become the Hokage now. So people know who I am." Konohamaru said looking a bit sad.

"Get real. Do you think people are just going to respect a squirt like you? A kid can't just turned into a Hokage after a day or two." Naruto said as he finished his drink.

"WHAT?" Konohamaru shouted as he stood up in rage. At that moment Minato and Kushina found where the boys had gone off to.

"It's not that simple. You keep saying Hokage, Hokage. To really be a Hokage you know what you have to do?"

"What, what is it?" Konohamaru said getting closer to Naruto.

"You're going to have to defeat me in battle!" Naruto shouted.

_'Can he see us?'_ Minato asked looking at the child.

"Yes I can see you!" Konohamaru said looking at the male

_'Well then we need to have a talk.'_

**~~~~~~~~~~ A few minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~**

_'Life all comes down to a few moments. This is one of them'_ Minato ended his little speech. At that moment Konohamaru's teacher came into view.

"I found you." He said as he landed on the tree branch behind them. "So Honorable Grandson, it's time to go home." He said as he jumped down.

"What, no way. I'm learning how to beat my grandfather, so I can get the title of Hokage. Now don't get in my way." Konohamaru refused.

"The Hokage is more then just a fighter. He must know virtue, honor, wisdom, and he must be skilled with a thousand jutsu. You don't even know one jutsu." He said as he got closer to them. Not liking where was headed, Konohamaru put his hands in a certain hand said, and said transform. A mostly naked female version of him was reviled.

_'NARUTO YOU ARE SO GROUNDED FOR ANOTHER WEEK!'_ Kushina shouted at her son. After seeing that his teacher wasn't on the ground, Konohamaru changed back.

"Hey he isn't defeated." He said disappointingly.

"What … What kind of technique is that?" His teacher said as his face got all red. "Such tasteless techniques would never work on me. I am far above it." He grabbed Konohamaru's scarf and started to pull.

_'Well Naruto, what are you going to do about this?'_ Minato said first looking at his son, then at the pair playing tug of war.

"What why me?"

_'He did call you boss. And, a boss is suppose to take care of the people who work for them.'_ Minato pointed out.

"Naruto has turned you into a delqute. I will put you on the fast track of becoming a Hokage." Konohamaru's teacher. Naruto, who finally had see and heard enough, made some shadow clones and had them all use the sexy jutsu, and jump on him. Within seconds he was out cold from blood loss.

"Ah man. I couldn't even beat that snobby trainer of mine. I want to be Hokage so bad, but I keep messing up. Why can't I do it?" Konohamaru said after seeing Naruto defeat his trainer.

"You really think it's that easy? To be Hokage you have to be the greatest of all shinobi of all the villge. You have to prove your self, so people will believe in you. Look at me, I was ignored, pushed away, and treated like I have the pleaqe or something. And, after all that, I found one person who believe in me. To find that one person, I had to get knocked down a lot. So you better make sure that you're ready."

"For what?"

"For a lot of blood, sweat, and tears while you're learning to become a shinobi. And by the way, there is no easy way to become the Hokage. That's what my father was trying to say earlier." Naruto said as he turned his back to Konohamaru.

"Ha, who do you think you are anyways? That's it I'm not learning from you anymore. For now on, we're rivles."

"I can't teach you anyways. Tomorrow I start my advance shinobi studies. But I accepted your challenge, and some day we will fight for the title of Hokage. So lets both look forward to that day." And with that Naruto left.

_'By the way Naruto,'_ Kushina said with a sweet voice,_ ' You're grounded for eight weeks this time.'_

'Worth it.'


End file.
